danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ארכיון הנעימות נפוליטניות
הארכיון ההיסטורי של נעימות נפוליטנית הוא פרוייקט המוצע על ידי רשות הרדיו והטלביזיה האיטלקית - Radio-RAI. הוא הוקם בשיתוף פעולה עם ממשל מחוז קמפניה (המחוז בו שוכנת העיר נפולי), רשות פרובינצית נאפולי עירית נאפולי. מטרות הארכיון הן : איסוף, תיעוד, digitalising של הנעימות הנפוליטניות ולהעמיד אותן לרשות הציבור. הנעימות אשר הושמעו על-ידי זמרים רבים: אנריקו קארוזו ו פרננדו דה לוסיה כדי Almamegretta ו -99 Posse, על מסלול הכולל ג 'נארו Pasquariello וגילדה רכפה, נינו טאראנטו ומריה פריז, סרג' יו ברוני ורוברטו Murolo, רנאטו Carosone ומריו Merola, פפינו די קאפרי ו Pino Daniele, נינו ד 'אנג' לו גיגי D'Alessio ... אבל גם אלביס פרסלי פול Mc Cartney, Dulce Pontes ו קייטנו ולוזו, Mireille Mathieu וצ 'ארלס אזנבור, פרנק סינטרה פרנק זאפה האתר מדובר רק בארכיב של פרטים ולא של מילות השירים או נעימות Guinness Book of Records Naples owns the largest jukebox in the world. With a selection of over 30,000 different performances of Neapolitan songs. A figure which will continue to increase with the daily contributions of so many people, towards the astonishing target of 100,000. Most of the titles have already been assigned a fact sheet which provides information on all of the authors, performers, music publishers, year of composition etc: and new information is continuously collected to develop and complete the documentation. After almost two years work these are the initial figures of the Archivio Sonoro della Canzone Napoletana, created by Rai Radio in collaboration with the Campania Region, the Province of Naples and the City of Naplesz, with the objective of collecting, documenting, digitalising and providing the public with the largest possible number of musical performances of the Neapolitan musical repertoire. The Archivio Sonoro della Canzone Napoletana was created to collect, preserve and convey to the world one of the most important and famous musical repertories. The objective is to represent a national and international reference point for music scholars and music lovers. Even the most naive visitor should not be put off: no-one will drown in an ocean of musical compositions. First-rate "guided itineraries" with information on individual composers, musicians, singers or musical works are available to everyone, even if one has never heard of any of the songs or singers. It is a marvellous chance to get acquainted with the most recent Neapolitan songs or the subsequent transformations encountered by this artistic production, proposed as a reality which is not static but in continuous evolution. This is the concept on which further research and studies of Neapolitan songs will be performed, the already large number of enthusiasts will continue to expand and new collections and new ways will be conceived of exploiting this artistic patrimony which is totally unique in the world of today (תרגום אוטומטי) נאפולי הבעלים של התקליטים הגדולות בעולם. עם מבחר של מעל 30,000 מופעים שונים של שירים נפוליטנית. איזו דמות תמשיך לגדול עם התרומות היומי של כל כך הרבה אנשים, לעבר המטרה מדהים של 100,000. רוב הכותרים כבר מוקצה דף עובדות המספק מידע על כל הכותבים, המבצעים, מו"ל ים למוסיקה, שנה של הרכב, וכו ': מידע חדש נאסף ברציפות לפתח להשלים את התיעוד. לאחר כמעט שנתיים עבודה אלה הדמויות הראשוני של הארכיון שמע שיר נפוליטנית, שנוצר על ידי ראיי רדיו בשיתוף עם אזור קמפניה, בפרובינציה של נאפולי עיר Naplesz, במטרה לאסוף, לתעד, ומספקת digitalising הציבור עם המספר הגדול ביותר האפשרי של מופעים מוסיקליים של הרפרטואר המוסיקלי נפוליטנית. הארכיון שמע שיר נפוליטנית נוצרה כדי לאסוף, לשמר ולהעביר לאחד את העולם של repertories המוזיקה החשובים ביותר ומפורסם. המטרה היא לייצג לאומית נקודת התייחסות הבינלאומי לחוקרים מוסיקה אוהבי מוסיקה. אפילו ביקור תמים ביותר לא צריך לדחות: אף אחד לא לטבוע בים של יצירות מוזיקליות. מסלולים שער ראשון "מודרך" עם מידע על הפרט מלחינים, נגנים, זמרים או יצירות מוסיקליות זמינים לכולם, גם אם אחד מעולם לא שמעה על כל השירים או זמרים. זוהי הזדמנות נפלאה להכיר את השירים האחרונים נפוליטנית או התמורות לאחר מכן נתקל ידי הייצור האמנותי הזה, הציע כמציאות וזה לא סטטי אבל בהתפתחות מתמדת. אילו זה מושג על לימודי מחקר נוסף של שירים נפוליטנית יבוצעו, כבר מספר גדול של חובבי תמשיך להרחיב קולקציות חדשות ודרכים חדשות של ניצול זה יהיה הגה איזו ירושה אמנותית ייחודית לגמרי בעולם של היום the catalogue This is the catalogue of the titles available. There are currently more than 40,000. Due to the fact that much of the material has been given to us for consultation purposes only, it will not be possible to listen to this material on the internet. If you would like to listen to them immediately, please come to visit us at our Naples branch or when the Archives are presented in different locations. However you can check the quality and the dimensions by informing us of any recordings that are missing and, whenever possible, placing them at our disposal. Whoever owns recordings of Neapolitan music or songs and wants to place them at our disposal for digitalisation can contact us at our addresses. The material that it lent to us will be returned once it has been copied and in the notes of origin it will be catalogued with the wording "Kindly submitted by .....". As you can see every music performance is completely different from the rest. Therefore only one version of a song exists which is performed by the same singer (the only exception being the two entirely different interpretations of So' bammenella 'e copp' 'e quartiere by Angela Luce). Please inform us of any other duplicates. (תרגום אוטומטי) זהו קטלוג של כותרים זמין. כרגע יש יותר מ -40,000. בשל העובדה כי חלק גדול מן החומר ניתנה לנו רק למטרות ייעוץ, זה לא יהיה אפשר להקשיב חומר זה באינטרנט. אם אתה רוצה להקשיב להם מיד, בבקשה בא לבקר אותנו בסניף נאפולי שלנו או כאשר ארכיון מוצגים במקומות שונים. עם זאת אתה יכול לבדוק את האיכות ואת ממדי על ידי שדיווחת לנו על כל הקלטות כי הם חסרים, במידת האפשר, מציבים אותם לרשותנו. מי הבעלים של הקלטות של שירים ומוסיקה נפוליטנית או רוצה למקם אותם לרשותנו עבור Digitalisation יכול ליצור איתנו קשר בכתובת הכתובות שלנו. את החומר שהוא השאיל לנו יוחזרו ברגע זה הועתק ו ברשימות ממוצא יהיה מקוטלג עם הניסוח "Kindly שהגיש .....". קטגוריה:נעימות נפוליטניות